Attack on Titan: The Musical
by Ebony-Ink-Stain
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with the 104th Trainee Squad. Reiner's baking, Mikasa's flinging swords at people..and Annie's singing! Poor Jean is locked in a madness that doesn't seem to end! Chapter 4: Final Confessions
1. Jean

The rooster crowed once, twice, before Jean chucked one of Sasha's homemade rolls at it. Geez, for someone who loved food, she was a terrible cook. That roll had been sitting there all night, since she brought him supper after he vomited out the window…on top of Jaeger's head. That wasn't a pleasant experience for either party. The rooster hadn't helped his headache much, but the nausea had subsided. Throwing on his uniform, he trudged toward the kitchen. Maybe Christa made breakfast today. He wouldn't break his teeth on any more rolls.

To his shock, a delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen. A glorious array of meat and baked goods had Braus stuffing her face and weeping against the table. Everyone else was laughing and tossing food onto their plates. It was the happiest he'd seen them in a long time. Marco looked over and grinned.

"Hey Jean! Come have a seat!" he said, handing him a meat pie. As soon as Jean bit into it, buttery crust and savory meat overloaded his tastebuds. No wonder Braus was crying against the table.

"This….This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "Who made this?!"

Everyone looked around and shrugged. "We're not sure," Arlert explained, "It was all here when we came to breakfast."

However, one person in their party looked extremely guilty. Jean stared at him for a minute or two before he whispered his name. Could it really have been him who made this delicious meal?

"Braun?"

Reiner Braun stood up, face flushed. Everyone, slackjawed, stared at him. Braun, one of the burliest guys in the 104th regiment, made this delicious meal?

Jean was shocked, but it was nothing compared to when Braun opened his mouth and…

Began to sing:

_You can bet there's nothing but Titan flesh_

_ When I am in the zone and on a roll_

_ But I've got a confession my own secret obsession _

_ And it's making me lose control- _

"I love to bake," he finished.

"And sing too, apparently," Jean said, "Why did you just sing it? You could have just told us."

To his utter amazement (apparently this was a morning of surprises) everyone stared at him.

"Jean, what are you talking about?" Jaeger asked. "Reiner didn't sing anything."

Incredulous, Jean snapped at him. "What are you talking about? He just sang that whole thing? And what "zone" are you talking about anyway?"

Everyone glanced nervously at each other. "Jean, are you okay?" Christa asked. "Maybe you're still not feeling well."

"I'm fine," he growled. Inside though, Jean was panicking just a little bit. He heard about trainees slowly losing it, the stress being too much for them. Maybe that's what was happening to him. "I just need to get some fresh air, is all."

Before anyone could say anything else, he strode off. The quiet stroll made him less tense. Maybe he still wasn't feeling well. That was it. His ears were probably clogged or something. No big deal. He would just go to the infirmary later and have them look at him. Thankfully this was their one free day, and he could just recoup and be ready for tomorrow.

As he turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of Arlert and Leonhardt chatting underneath a willow. For the first time (shocks galore for Jean today) he saw Annie almost smiling. _Almost smiling. _What kind of weird voodoo was Arlert pulling? As he was talking to Leonhardt, Arlert was flushing, his skin glowing a deeper and deeper red. Jean thought he was about to be sick until he burst out:

"Annie!"

Annie glanced up at him, eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What is it, Arlert?"

Arlert took a deep breath and then—

No. Oh nononononononono.

_He began to sing_.

_"Our planet is poison, the titans, the air_

_ Around and beneath and above you." _

Leonhardt stared at him. This time Jean really thought Arlert was going to be sick.

_"I'm trying to tell you I love you." _

Shocks galore! Jean's and Leonhardt's jaws both dropped to the ground. For the first time, she didn't have that cool, calm demeanor. Her face was pure incredulousness.

"What?" she whispered. Suddenly, unlike anything Jean had ever seen before, Arlert stood up, gazing at Leonhardt. There was a power in his stance that overtook Jean completely. He was sure that if Arlert were to face any Titans now, humanity would tear down the walls in hours.

_"The world is at war_

_ Filled with death and disease,_

_ We dance on the edge of destruction._

_ The world's getting smaller by deadly degrees."_

_ "And this is one messed up seduction." _

Now Leonhardt started singing (a lovely soprano, oddly enough). At that point, Jean didn't care. He could handle Braun belting out and baking, he could handle Arlert's odd taste in women and serenading, but Leonhardt was just too much. Screaming out in aggravation, Jean ran away from the now embarrassed Arlert. He ran til his legs couldn't carry him anymore. Somewhere in the woods he didn't know. None of the trees looked familiar to him. He stopped to catch his breath, repeating his mantra 'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell' over and over and over in his head.

"Mikasa, help us! Please!"

Apparently he wasn't alone. Glancing from behind the tree, he saw Springer, Jaeger, Hoover, Braus, and Mikasa all equipped with 3d maneuvering gear. This was safe. There is no way anyone could sing about a little extra training.

"Mikasa, you're going to be the top of the class," Springer begged, "You've got to teach us how to be as good as you."

Hoover nodded, "I, for one, would like to live as long as possible, and that means being as good as possible."

Mikasa stared at all of them, a blank look on her face. It was strange that some of the best trainees were begging Mikasa for lessons, but she was the best of the best. Plus, depending on where they were going, they would need all the skills they could get. Nevertheless, it was still too odd to Jean.

Finally, Mikasa nodded, a look of scorn overcoming her features. She tossed one of her blades in between Springer and Braus, causing them both to scream and dive away. The sword flew through the air and sunk into the tree behind them. Eyes wide, faces pale, everyone turned to stare at the most feared soldier in the 104th trainee squad.

_"Let's get down to business—"_

Awwwww, heck no.

_"To defeat the titans._

Not Mikasa

_ Did they send me daughters_

_ When I asked for sons._

Jean could feel himself on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

_ You're the saddest bunch I ever met._

_ But you can bet before we're through_

_ Somehow I'll make a man out of you." _

And he flew right off that edge into a deep, deep cavern of crazy. The strain was too much for him, and almost immediately he passed out from the sheer shock of Mikasa's singing.

[agonizing commercial break]

"Jean? Jean? Hey, Jean, wake up!"

Jean groaned, eyes fluttering open. "Wh….what happened?" he muttered. A good portion of the 104th trainee squad stood around him. Marco sat next to him, concerned etched on his features.

"You've been asleep all day," Marco said, "Lucky for you this was an off day, otherwise your butt would be in huge trouble." Jean blinked.

"So…no one was singing?" Marco stared at him, puzzled.

"Everyone…was singing. Even Ackerman was singing…"

Marco burst into gales of laughter, gasping at the insulted look on Jean's face.

"Jean," he chuckled, "Man, you must've had some really funky dream. Hurry on downstairs, Reiner's making dinner. Ooohhhh man, Ackerman singing…that's funny," he giggled. "Anyways, I'll meet you downstairs. Just hurry up and come eat."

Relief flooded Jean's features as Marco walked away. A dream? Thank goodness! Although, to be honest, he was hoping that part about Reiner being a great cook wasn't. Throwing on some casual clothes, he didn't even notice Arlert and Leonhardt kissing behind a barely open door, or Annie's soft soprano and Armin's gentle tenor flitting down the hall after him.

_"Every moment as long as you're mine_

_ I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. _

_ Say there's no future for us as a pair_

_ And though I may know, I don't care._

_ Just for this moment as long as you're mine_

_ Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine_

_ Borrow the moonlight until it is through_

_ And know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine…"_

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this! The songs are "Stick to the Status Quo" from High School Musical (scary, I know), "Perfect for You" from Next to Normal, "Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan, and "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked. Yes, I ship Annie/Armin...not sure why...If you would like to see another anime/tv show/whatever in this format (strange musical numbers for odd reasons) please let me know! Thank you so much for reading. Leave reviews please! XD**_  
_


	2. Eren

"_No I'm not wearing underwear today._

_No I'm not wearing underwear today. _

_Not that you probably care,_

_Much about my underwear_

_Still nonetheless I've gotta ssssssaaaaaaayyyyyy_

_That _

_I'm_

_Not_

_Wearing_

_Underwear_

_To-ddddddddaaaaaayyyyyy."_

Eren groaned and sat up. "Connie, why are you singing?" he grumbled. It was way too early in the morning to even consider worrying about underwear, especially singing about it. Connie stared at Eren.

"Eren, what are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm not singing."

Yet he wasn't denying that he wasn't wearing underwear…Still, Eren gaped at him. "But…but I just heard you singing…" He knew he heard Connie singing. Or maybe that late night training session and 4 hours of sleep was destroying his brain cells.

Out of nowhere Jean's face shot up. Wearing a maniacal grin, he stared at Eren. "I'm sorry Jaeger, did you just say you thought you heard Springer singing?" His left eye was twitching ever so slightly. Slowly, slightly fearful, Eren nodded. Jean began cackling like a hatter on mercury, causing Eren and everyone in the bunker to jump.

"YES! YES! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!" he laughed, "OH YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Erupting into hysterics, Jean pointed at Eren. "YOUR TURN JAEGER!"

Everyone stared at the two of them. Eren felt the blood creeping up his face. The whole dorm knew about the "musical" incident Jean had seven months ago. They all thought he had food poisoning. Dangit! He should never have eaten Sasha's meatloaf!

Reiner broke the silence. "Seriously Springer. Put on some underwear."

[First agonizing commercial break]

"Annie…" Armin whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't hear what she just said. He didn't hear her axe his dreams—their dreams. He didn't just feel her throw his heart to the Titans. Annie, stoic, solid, didn't even blink as she struck the finishing blow.

"It's over Armin," she said, then turned her back on him.

Eren knew he shouldn't have been listening in, but the crack in Armin's voice split him like lightening. How many times had he heard that hitch in his voice, trying to convince them that he was okay? Back then, it had been physical warfare. Now the beating grounds were Armin's heart.

"WHAT THE h—" Eren hollered, sprinting into the open. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?" he called at her back. To his shock, he felt a tight—almost painful—grip on his shoulder. Eren turned to see Armin gazing past him.

"Go Eren," he muttered. Eren opened his mouth in protest, but found himself flung on the ground. Jaw hitting the dirt, he sat in the grass, dazed. In all their life Armin had never raised a hand against him. How could he do this? Eren was only trying to defend him!

"Armin, what was that—" he growled, but stopped. Tears coated Armin's cheeks as his hands, the same hands that threw Eren to the ground, shook.

"Please," he sobbed. Eyes wide, Eren felt like he had been thrown to the ground again. This was an Armin Eren had never experienced before. Coming to his senses, Eren walked away without a word, listening to Armin's voice warble, singing mournfully:

"_I'll keep remembering kisses__  
__From lips I've never owned,__  
__And all the lovely adventures__  
__That we have never known.___

_One dream in my heart,__  
__One love to be living for,__  
__One love to be living for,__  
__This nearly was mine."_

Crap, Eren didn't even care about the singing at this point. Turning back, he watched Armin collapse and cry into his knees. Nope. Nope. Screw this. With a new ferocity, he turned back to Armin and sat down next to him.

It was a long time before they got back to the camp.

When they finally did make it back, it was about time for lunch. Armin picked at his food. Most of it never touched his lips (Instead, it went to Sasha's stomach.).

"Are you feeling okay Armin?" she inquired through a mouthful of potatoes. "You sick or something?"

"Yeah. Reiner cooked today, and you haven't eaten any of it," Connie pointed out. Armin shook his head.

"Don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. Connie and Sasha raised eyebrows at each other, then at Eren, who shook his head. All Armin wanted was a little peace, which was exactly what he was going to get…til Sasha opened her big mouth.

"Hey, how come you're not sitting with Ann—Armin?"

Immediately Armin ran, almost knocking Jean over in the process. Jean tried cursing him as he was leaving, but was so confused by the fact Armin wasn't being careful (which never happened) and the tears on Armin's face (which really never happened) all he could do was sputter and fumble as he sat next to Eren.

"What's wrong with Arlert?" he asked. All three of them stared at each other. None of them wanted Armin to have to deal with rumors and whispers. Their silence almost ate the table underneath them, until Marco finally sat down next to Jean.

"How's Armin? I heard about the break-up," he said. Jean's mouth formed a small "o" as Eren glared at Marco.

"How'd you find out?!" he demanded. Startled, Marco pointed over to Ymir and Christa. "Mina heard Annie and Armin arguing, and told Ymir and Christa, who told—"

"Everyone else," snapped Eren. "Can't people just leave it alone?"

"Not until they have something else to talk about," Jean said, his mouth twisting into a grimace. "Everyone wants to catch up on the latest gossip. Especially girls." He sighed. "Once again, why I wiped away my faith in humanity."

"Yeah, on my shirt," Connie grumbled, then grinned. "Fine, if they want something to talk about, I'll give them something." Everyone at the table dropped their forks as he stood on the table. With a twist no one knew that Connie had in him (not even him), he held a hand out to Sasha, bending down on one knee. By this time everyone in the mess hall had eyes on them. She blinked, eyes blank and mouth agape as Connie began belting:

"_They say it's a man's world__  
__Well, that cannot be denied__  
__But what good's a man's world__  
__Without a woman by his side__  
__And so I will wait__  
__Until that moment you decide___

_That I'm your man__  
__And you're my girl__  
__That I'm the sea__  
__And you're the pearl__  
__It takes two, baby,__  
__It takes two."_

With a nearly-wicked laugh, he pulled Sasha onto the table. Half-yelping, half-giggling, Sasha stumbled as Connie very expertly swung her like it was 1925.

"_Lancelot had Guinevere__  
__Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick__  
__Romeo had Juliet__  
__And Liz, well, she has her di*k___

_They say it takes two to tango__  
__Well, that tango's child's play__  
__So take me to the dance floor__  
__And we'll twist the night away."_

Breathlessly, as if their lives had been culminating toward this moment, Connie kissed Sasha full on the lips. The whole mess hall stayed silent, which Eren found odd. He himself almost began clapping (after all, it's not everyday you get Broadway right on your table, even if it was caused by food poisoning)….until he looked in the doorway, and froze in fear.

Shadis.

"SPRINGER! BLAUS! ON THE FIELD! START RUNNING!"

[final agonizing commercial break]

"Well, there is the man of the hour!" Reiner hollered as Connie stumbled in. The boys hooted and hollered as he collapsed on the bunk. Buried in thick layer of dirt from running and training for 7.25 hours, Connie rolled over as if to give his final words. Everyone watched him intently.

"Totally. Worth. It," he gasped, then immediately passed out. With a sad smirk, Armin pulled off Connie's boots and tucked him in his bed…which Connie had fallen asleep on instead of his own. He had heard how Connie had (quite literally) whisked Sasha off her feet. All the times he wished he could have done that with Annie…Wiping his eyes on the back of his hand, Armin forced her out of his mind. She told him she used him, told him that she needed his brains to pass class, to get into the Military Police. It just didn't make sense though. Every kiss, every night under the stars…There had been times when she came close to telling him something, on the verge of spilling something deep, but something always stopped her. Maybe if he had pressed harder, maybe she would have told him.

Or maybe she would have walked away sooner.

Still even if it was a lie, it was like she had stabbed him and left the knife in. Buried it so no one could pull it out. A touch woke him out of his misery. Jumping, he turned to see Eren's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Armin, you okay?" Eren asked. Armin nodded.

"I'm fine."

Later on, when everyone had fallen asleep, Eren woke to the sound of sobbing. It was soft, like he didn't want to bother anyone with his pain. Like it wasn't worth bothering anyone. _Oh Armin_, Eren thought. He rolled over to push himself out of bed, to go comfort Armin, but it looked like someone was already doing the job for him.

Bertholdt sat on the edge of Armin's bed, hand on his back. Realizing Bertholdt was facing his direction, Eren quickly shut his eyes and feigned sleep. He didn't want to embarrass Armin any further. However, as Armin was his best friend, he couldn't help but crack one eye open.

"You know she loved you," Bertholdt whispered. "I've never seen her open up to someone, actually hang around someone like she did with you." He chuckled. To Eren, it seemed strange, almost half-hearted, but Armin didn't seem to notice.

"Then why did she tell me she used me, hated me, never wanted to see my weak a** again?" he wept, burying his face into his knees. He hiccupped twice, then softly began to sing:

"_Her eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
from her eyes.  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night she came into my life  
Where there's moonlight  
I see her eyes."_

"_How'd I let her slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold her  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something I should've have told her  
Yes, there's something I should've have told her."_

Bertholdt sighed. "Maybe she didn't want to hurt you. Maybe she was trying to push you away to save you—"

With a growl he could only have inherited from Eren (a surge of pride ran through his friend at this point), Armin slammed his fist onto the bed post. "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled. "She shouldn't think she needs to hide from me. I love her. I want to keep her safe—"

"You can't always keep her safe," Bertholdt argued. "We'll be going our separate ways soon. She'll be going into the Military Police, you'll be in the Survey Corps, you won't be able to protect her—" Emphatically Armin shook his head.

"Doesn't mean I can't stand by her," he snapped, then softened at Bertholdt's shock. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I just…I don't need her thinking she needs to protect me. I need her to know we're here for each other. That no matter what, she can always come to me…" Armin's eyes closed, and his shoulders sagged against his legs. He was exhausted. Tired of an aching heart, and analyzing Annie's lies. Something didn't add up, but his brain felt like a Rubix Cube with the stickers ripped off and forced on the wrong squares. So much harder to put together. "I love her Bertholdt…"

A strange, almost heartbroken look twisted Bertholdt's face. "I know…I know…" he whispered, rubbing Armin's back. "Get to bed Armin. Training starts up again tomorrow. You need to rest." Nodding, hiccupping one last time, Armin laid down. Heartbreak swiftly put him to sleep.

With a groan, almost like a heartbroken lover, Bertholdt trodded back to bed. Eren, now very much awake, listened to the sounds of 2 a.m. Poor Armin. Something just didn't seem right. Sure, he and Annie were a weird couple, the boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, and the girl who was almost a tin man. Still, they loved each other. Annie always softened in his presence, and down the line, even a hard-head like Eren was able to tell. As Eren drifted back to sleep, he could swear he heard a female voice trembling, a faltering soprano:

"_Just came to say goodbye love  
Goodbye love. Came to say goodbye love,  
Goodbye._

_Just came to say  
Goodbye love, goodbye love  
Goodbye love,_

_Goodbye."_

Lyrics are as followed:

"I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today" from _Avenue Q_

"This Nearly Was Mine" from _South Pacific_

"It Takes Two" from _Hairspray_

"Your Eyes" from _Rent_

"Goodbye Love" from _Rent.  
_


	3. Intermission

"Please Commander Smith!" Armin begged. Underneath the canopy of trees, it was hard to make out the details on the boy's face. They had set up the trap for the Female Titan, troops hiding in the bushes with javelins at the ready. Others were outside the woods, bait for the lesser Titans. She was surprised that the boy here had gotten here before the bait had been set up. He must have raced over soon as he put two and two together.

Hanji remembered him as the new recruit that Dot Pixis hailed as a strategic genius, although to most soldiers he seemed anything but. The plan he suggested was crazy, insane. There was no way anyone in his or her right mind would even consider the plan he suggested.

But sane men would never win this war.

"This plan will work," he urged. Erwin considered him, lips straight and eyes unreadable.

"And if it doesn't Arlert?" he asked. Erwin understood that loss of life was necessary in this battle against the Titans, but a man to basically suggest suicide? The look on Arlert's face, however, held no regret.

"Then have your men at the ready for the next plan. If my life is lost, so be it."

Hanji wasn't shocked by the Commander's response. The boy's logic had been too convincing to persuade him any other way.

"Let it be done, but hurry," The ground shook. "She's approaching fast."

As if he were flying, Armin lowered himself to the ground below. He stood, not even trembling, ready to face the Female Titan. Erwin turned to face his best soldier. Too many men had died today, and he needed his best.

"Levi, have your device ready!" he called to Levi as he was walking over to Armin. Hanji bit her lip. She didn't like this, and by the look on his face, she could tell Levi didn't like it either. Yes, Armin's conclusion to the Female Titan's identity was probably correct, but if his other conclusion was inaccurate…

The rumbling was closing in. Like an obedient pet dog, Armin lowered himself to his knees, and Levi, with an executioner's precision, lowered his blade to the back of Armin's neck. The Titan's weak spot. Hopefully, in more ways than one.

Hanji could see the flash of her eyes…

"Annie Leonhardt!" Levi called out. "Stop, or I'm cutting off his head!"

Hanji saw the hesitation, the spark of recognition…and something else? Still, Hanji's heart flew into her throat as the Titan screeched to a halt. The eyes widened just a millimeter as Levi spoke.

"Annie Leonhardt, reveal your human identity, or I cut off his head."

Levi's gear was already poised to fly if the Female Titan tried to attack. With his skill, she wouldn't be able to catch him, but his flight would certainly do a great deal of damage to Armin, because at the angle he had set his 3D gear, Armin's head would come clean off if Levi retreated. His only hope was Leonhardt's surrender, and she knew it, Hanji realized.

No one moved. She had only minutes to decide.

They passed. Levi raised his blade. It would be fast.

Then the Female Titan raised her hand to the back of her neck, and ripped away the flesh. At that moment, a million things happened. Annie was exposed and was immediately swarmed by the Survey Corps. Levi lifted his blade away from Armin, stepped away, and sheathed it. Armin quickly scrambled over to the Titan's corpse. As soldiers closed in on the Female Titan, pulling Leonhardt out of the neck and wrapping (none too gently) ropes around her whole body, preventing her from doing any damage to herself, throwing a cloak over her head and tying it. Hanji realized what Armin was going to do before anyone else, and zipped down to him, grabbing him before he could get to Leonhardt. Tightening her body-bind around him, Armin stopped. His body was now shaking.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I got…carried away…I…I forgot…I—"

"I know," Hanji whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. Commander Smith always keeps his end of the bargain."

Biting his lip, Armin nodded. Hanji gently released him and watched as he stood, his body's trembling barely perceptible, watching as the woman he loved was wrapped up like hunting game. No, Erwin would keep his promise. Unfortunately, Erwin wasn't the one he was going to have to worry about.

**Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of musical numbers. We'll call this chapter the Intermission. There will be more singing, I promise. There were some things to happen before I could start the next chapter. **

**Also, this means that certain characters remained alive…**


	4. Connie

They've been in there for hours, and he's been sitting against that wall for almost a whole day. Ever since they came back from the last mission, Smith, Levi, and Hange have been locked in the room with Leonhardt, and that boy had been sitting against the door, waiting. People have been walking over; trying to convince Armin to sleep, eat, anything but sit next to that door. Still, he refused to budge. Even Petra had walked over to talk to him, but nothing.

Connie sighed. Poor Armin. He was in love with a Titan. Even worse, he was in love with Annie Leonhart. That was the scary part. She had killed people, for Pete's sake! Maybe all the trauma of losing people had made him refuse to lose no one else. Connie sighed. He really didn't want to be there when Annie was executed.

What else could they do?

Meanwhile, everyone else was in high spirits. They had captured an enemy Titan! This could bring them closer to realizing the Titan's true nature. For once, there was hope. In fact, everyone (except Armin) was planning a little impromptu party.

_"Now is the time to seize the day_

"What?" Connie gasped. Around the corner, Jaeger and the rest of the Survey Corps from the 104th Regiment were cheering down the hall, and…. singing….

At that moment Connie pulled a fantastic Annie impression. Well, if this was his time, let it start now…

_Send out the call and join the fray_

_ Wrongs will be righted_

_ If we're united_

_ Let us seize the day._

Eren was singing his heart out, leading the gang of soldiers toward the mess hall for their small (to most, small. To them, it was huge.) celebration. Suddenly Jean, Bertholt, and Reiner joined in the song:

_Proud and defiant_

_ We'll slay the Titan_

_ Let us seize the day. _

Aw, what the heck, Connie thought, and joined in the song. To his surprise, everyone stared at him. All the joy in Connie's face fell at his comrades raised eyebrows. Then Jean and Eren grinned.

"Oooooohhhh look, it got Springer now," Jean grinned. Eren laughed.

"Now you'll find out what it's like Connie," Eren chuckled. This would probably be one of the few times Connie would see Eren and Jean laughing and hitting each other's backs like good friends. Darn, and he was enjoying the singing too.

"Don't get too cocky," a voice said. Auruo walked out from the mess hall. His face was wrinkled between his eyes, almost permanently. "Stupid brats. There's still a lot to be done before any celebration." He growled at the young troops. He looked to chastise them, but then opened his mouth to sing:

_ "At the end of the day you're another day older,_

_ And that's all you can say for the life of a soldier_

_ It's a struggle_

_ It's a war,_

_ And there's nothing that anyone's giving_

_ One more day fighting about, what is it for?"_

He looked to all of them for an answer. Shirking back, they all stared at each other. Eren and Jean looked down and flushed. Connie, however, thought he was very hard to take seriously while he was singing…Still, it was a sobering thought: the idea that this big accomplishment was so small in the long picture. Suddenly a sweet laugh walked into the room.

"Oh Auruo, even a small victory is still a victory," she said. "Let them have a little bit of celebration…maybe there's hope for tomorrow…"

_"The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow_

_ There'll be sun…  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow till' there's none_

_ When I'm stuck in the day that's gray and lonely  
I just stick up my chin and grin and say oh_

_ The sun'll come out tomorrow."_

Connie's eyes became huge. "You're a goddess," he whispered to Petra. Eyebrows raised, Petra giggled and blushed uncertainly. Sasha, however, out of the corner of Connie's eye, did NOT look pleased. Oh crap. The look on his face must be bad. He raised a hand to his cheek…ooooohhh, they were warm…

Auruo looked like he had gone nuts. "What the crap are you talking about kid? Have you lost your mind?"

Before Connie could respond, a scream erupted from across the hall. Shocked, everyone realized in a heartbeat who that voice belonged to.

"That was Annie," Christa whispered, near tears. Without a word Eren and Mikasa raced to the door, while Connie and Sasha (who still had an unnerved look on her face) followed behind. When they reached Armin, he was pacing furiously in front of the door, eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed. A caged rat was scurrying behind his eyes, dying to get behind that door. Mikasa reached out a hand to comfort Armin, but he shook his head furiously, biting his lip. The screaming continued, sending a chill down Connie's back. It was as if Levi was making her suffer like every one of his comrades. Every man that she has tossed like lasso and snapped in the ground, she was given a taste of his pain.

Connie turned to Sasha, her face white as salt, colorless. He reached for her hand without hesitation, and she clutched it. He could feel the blood draining out of his fingers, but it didn't matter. At least it wasn't her screaming in there.

The agony raged on for hours. No one said a word, not even when tears started silently streaming down Sasha's face. Connie took her in his arms and carded a hand through her hair. He tenderly kissed her forehead, and allowed his lips to linger there. As the screams continued, Sasha began to shake, hands squeezing his fingers even tighter. Connie glanced at the others, pleading. He didn't want Sasha to drown in a suffering that wasn't hers. Eren and Mikasa nodded, and Connie's eyes locked with Armin's. Armin's eyes, deep pools of grief colored like a storm, glanced at Sasha. Slowly, he nodded.

Sweeping Sasha up in his arms, he carried her toward the dorms. "I'm sorry," Sasha whispered frantically, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough—" Connie shook his head. He walked her to an empty room so no one would see, and laid on the bed next to her, pulling off her shoes and jacket. Stroking her hand, he soothingly began to sing:

_"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you."_

Sasha chuckled. "You dork." Connie, relaxing at Sasha's smile, grinned and continued to sing. Yes, he was singing, and it wasn't any sort of food poisoning doing to him, it was a worse disease.

Love.

_"Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses, I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you."_

Cuddling close to him, Sasha breathed deep and closed her eyes. The feeling of her head against his chest warmed him more than any fire. Even though she slept, he continued to serenade her, his voice barely above the rustling leaves:

_"I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
On life, all my life."_

Sasha sighed contentedly in her sleep. It took all the strength Connie had to loosen from her grip. Kissing her lips, he tucked her in and tried very hard to find the candle without waking her up. After a few stumbles and close calls (she moaned in her sleep at one point), he lit a candle and tiptoed out the door.

As he snuck down the corridor, he heard whispered coming from Annie's chambers. He leaned against the wall so no one could see him, and he listened in.

"You can go in and see her Arlert, but I don't think there's anything you can do," Smith said. He could feel Armin's rage before he even spoke.

"Torture wasn't in the deal Erwin," he growled. Levi snorted.

"Of course it wasn't," he said darkly, glaring down at Armin, "Do you really think we'd let you have any control over that?"

Armin said nothing. Finally Hange spoke. "Armin, she's probably going to be executed. The government is going to want someone to blame, to make it seem like we're getting somewhere with our war against the Titans." Connie's heart dropped into his stomach. Regardless of how much he hated Annie, the idea of death was still terrifying, even if it wasn't his.

"We won't kill her Armin," Erwin stated. Connie couldn't tell where his sympathies laid. "We'll do what we can, but her execution—"

"—Is the most likely possibility," Levi said. Silence spread thick, almost impenetrable. Finally Hange spoke.

"Go visit her," she whispered. "Go see her…" The "one last time" hung silently in the air. Tears threatened to spill out of Connie's eyes. Even if he hated Annie, there were still so many memories from their training days. It hurt to think of her betrayal and dying. He couldn't imagine Armin's pain.

Footsteps approached. Connie panicked as they came closer, and relaxed when they went the opposite direction. A few minutes passed, and he waited for someone else to come. Thinking everyone had disappeared he turned the corner.

And came face to face with Hange. Pale as a phantom, he stared at Hange, who looked tired beyond belief. Hours without sleep hung underneath her eyes. "Keep watch for him, will you Springer?" she asked. "I'll send the night shift in an hour."

Catching the hint, Connie nodded. She didn't want anyone watching their agonizing reunion. He watched as Hange walked away, then crept to the door. When he peeked in, the blood on the floor shocked him. Annie laid on the stone-hard mattress, spitting out blood and moaning. Her face was streaked with her blood; bruises coated her body like a new layer of skin. Armin sat next to her, bandaging her wounds as tears threatened to slip down his cheeks.

"You idiot," she groaned, "did you really think they'd let me live?" Armin had picked up a rag and was soaking it in a bucket, wringing out the excess water. He stroked her cheek like a newborn kitten, and she moaned at his touch. He continued to clean her face, and every time he dipped the cloth in the water, he leaned down to kiss her newly washed skin. Soon he forgot the rug in the bucket, and his lips began sweeping her skin. Connie's mouth went slack when Annie began to cry, begging Armin for forgiveness. He only shook his head, kissing her forehead and wrapping her wounds.

"I'm sorry Armin. I just…I just didn't see any other way. If I didn't complete the mission, I was dead when I went back," she laughed, her voice hoarse from the screams. "I'm dead either way." She stared up at him, eyes blazing, eyes blurred in tears. "Why Armin?" she groaned, "Why did you do it?" Finishing his bandaging, he laid by her side. Tears were now streaming down his face too.

"You're—you're not a killer Annie," he wept. "D-deep down, you're a good person." He stroked her hair, tenderly tracing her face. "Could you really live with murdering people, Annie? Can you live with the people that have died now?" Annie's avoidance of his eyes said everything. Armin laughed, voice hollow.

"I thought I could protect you Annie. I thought there was some way I could save you from all this. I thought…I—" He moaned as Annie caressed his back, under his uniform. Even Connie knew the way that Annie pulled him in for that kiss, arms trembling, was a sign of forgiveness. With all the ferocity of the Survey Corps, Armin took Annie into his arms, supplying the strength she no longer had. He kissed every inch of exposed skin, like feathers falling from a dove. Every broken bone he held like a newborn child, every kiss she pressed to his lips begged for eternity. Connie could barely hear her voice as she sung, because there was only one person in the world that her voice mattered to now:

_ "__Dyin' ain't so bad__  
__ Not if you both go together__  
__ Only when one's left behind__  
__ Does it get sad,__  
__ But a short and lovin' life__  
__ That ain't so bad."_

Connie turned away, tears streaming down his face. Their hour was almost up.

_"I only hope to God__  
__ That I go first__  
__ I couldn't live on memories.__  
__ I'm sorry__  
__ But I'm not that strong__  
__ There are some things in life__  
__ You can't replace.__  
__ A love like ours don't happen twice__  
__ When all my days are through…_

Armin sobbed, half-singing, half-weeping his promise to Annie, kissing her for the last time.

___ Mine will be too."_

**Author's Note: This was not supposed to be that depressing! I'm still hoping for a happy ending (and I'm writing it!). Gall, I have no clue what happened…Anyways, "Seize the Day" is from Newsies, "Tomorrow" from Annie, "I'll Cover You (Reprise)" from Rent, and "Dyin' Ain't So Bad" from Bonnie & Clyde. **


End file.
